The Rise Of Luxray
by TheFelineLife
Summary: Victini is a new pokemon not released in the U.S yet but when the U.S name comes out I'll add an update on it and other cameo appearances.
1. Sparky's Runaway!

A young Shinx is the older sister in a group of two boys. In this fiction read what happens when she gets a thirst to rule the local alleyways. This is the rise of Luxray.

Sparky is playing with her two little brothers Klyde and Eric. Sparkey is 11 years old Klyde is 8 and Eric is 7. Sparkey is learning self defense from fer mother Quince and then she says "Eric good job put your back legs into it too and Sparky not too much power don't forget they have no intention to harm you for real it's only practice" Sparkey then looked down and said "sorry Klyde" He said "no problem big sis"

"Thats all the practice for today kids" Quince yelled. It was dinnertime and they were having there favorite dinner tuna and as a side roasted turkey, however when the humans call Sparky is normally the first to eat but she didn't come for dinner. Eric snuck away to find Sparky but she could not be found and then saw a note scratched into a tree stump and it reads "Dear family,It appears I am a threat now beacause I am too strong now so I ran away somewhere where my power will be no threat. Don't look for me beacause my power could hurt you or worse. Bye,Sparky

Klyde then yelled "NOOOOOOOO SISTER"! Quince looked in rage at herself and said "maybe we should not have trained her so much she is becoming like her father thirsty for power,A monster to put it short". Everyone left to tell the human and the human was not happy.

Back at cash street she went into the forest on accident and then three pokemon stopped her a male Meowth named Claw, a female skitty named Pink and a male Eevee named Forge all of them angry at the Shinx so Claw steps up and says "What are you doing in our territory you little rat"! Sparky would not tolerate this "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ROACH"! Claw looked in shock that the Shinx's fur brisled with electricity coming out and standing on end and says "YOU WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN BRAT"! Shinx baring her teeth yelled "YEAH ROACH"! Claw rears his claws and junps at her and lands a small blow just a scratch then Sparky lept at him losing discharge and zapped him to a crisp and when she scratched him with her long claws and his belly begins to slightly bleed and he is shocked she got the nerve to hit him and he said "By the time I heal and we meet again I'll be stronger ready to kill you if I must but you will never forget me"! he slipped away and Sparkey left with a minor scratch that bled a little but she was fine.

She saw a young pokemon in the clearing that she has never seen before she was in the alley and the pokemon crawled out and she said "hey my name is Victini who are you"? Sparky said "i'm Sparky the Shinx" then Victini then said "so you are a runaway too"? Sparky awnsered "yep that's me". Victini then said "Can we be friends"? Sparky said "Sure why not". She said "where to first Victini"? She said "Come on Sparky I know a place where we can stuff ourselves stupid". She followed Victini to a grove where fruit and vegtables grow and she said "here we are help yourself the place is abandoned so it's our and if we run out I can plant more food seeds". Sparky said "So you did all this"? She said "No but I gather all the seeds I can to replenish my food stock but this is just that I didn't get to eating yet" Sparkey chose a cherry bundle and told Victini "grab a cherry Victini" she reached her hand out and chose a small juicy and plump cherry and began to nibble on it and said "Hey *nom* This can be our own secrey little hideaway where we can hang out and eat the tastiest food grown around here".

Sparky said "Sure" Victini took the pit of the cherry and planted it in an empy corner that is not in use and said "lets grow our pits here"! Sparky then grabbed her pit and buried it a couple of inches away from Victini's. Then the duo used a banana leaf to scoop water from a pool of water that seeps from a creek but there are two pools of watr and sparky asked "Which one do I use"? She said "Sparky the one on the right,the left is a bath". "Okay". Sparky grabbed up some water with the banana leaf and watered the seeds. And victini says "This is my home".


	2. Evolution

"Whoa really"? she said "Yes this is where I live and I need to treat that wound on your nose. Victini rushes over to a bush with medicine berries on it and she says "Here chew these but rub the juice on your scratch". "These are Sitrus Berries they have medication properties". Sparky takes one and chews it and the sweet side envelopes her to swallow a small amount but spits it into her paw before she could swallow it all. She picks out the seeds and puts them in a burrow according to how Victini sorts them which is by type of berry so she throws them in and puts the juice she made on her cut and decides to clean her paws in a pool of water next to the one used to water plants and drink from. Victini shackes a tree and a bundle of bananas fell on her. She popped out and laughed at herself for being dumb for that. Victini hands her a banana and they enjoy bananas together. Then Sparky asked "Do you grow coconuts"? Victini said "NO coconuts kill 150 people each year 15 times the fatal shark attack numbers and I don't want hit on the head while i'm asleep". "Ouch" Sparky said. Night falls and they fall asleep in beds that were tied to two banana trees.

"Wake up Sparky"! Sparky lifts her head and said "Training time"? Victini looked at her and she said "Yep". The two encounter Claw again and Victini asked "Who is this a friend"? Sparky says "No he attacked me". *GASP* Well let's defeat him pal"! Claw sneers "HA defeat me impossible you don't have a devil of a chance"! Victini uses flamethrower and inflicted a burn on his hiney. Sparky uses spark and he is defeated. Victini says "I feel a level stronger". Sparky says "Yeah but I feel weird". She begins to glow and after the glowing subsides she evolved into Luxio. Victini asked "Sparky is that you"? "yes it is me but I can evolve once more and no more". "Wow" said Victini. Sparky makes her way to the bath and a couple of minutes later she emerges very wet.

"Well i'm hitting the sack Victini". Victini looks at her and she says "Ok I'm exhausted too". Sparky decides to take a walk with Victini the next day. "Hey sparky lets get some of these berries there are great for cooking up soup". Sparky follows her to a bush with tamato berries on it. They get their fill and Victini begins to chop them and throw them into a mud pot she made and the fire the pot was over was hot but she did not mind it her being fire/psychic type. The soup was done and both pokemon loved it. "yum" said Sparky and she walked away to train and she just happened to see Claw evolved and then he jumped out of hiding and attacked her. Victini had used fire blast on him and he had received third degree burns but is not stopped.

Does Sparky and Victini win? Read chapter 3 to find out!


	3. The End

Claw is burned and Sparky decides to scratch him in the face and it bled a bit but he did not run he scratched up the cherry tree and Victini was ticked. "Now listen here boy I don't do that game"! Victini uses fire blast on Claw and he falls off the tree and faints. "Thats that the dumbo gets"! Claw fled and Vitini and Sparky's home is back to normal. "Well I suppose we should eat now" said Sparky. Sparky and Victini eat and they quickly fall asleep afterward. Sparky wakes up to hear a noise and it was Claw! He looked sick and frail so Victini asked "Are you okay"? His eyes looked with pain and hate and he said "The wounds Sparky gave me are infecting my whole body". Victini grabbed some Sitrus berry juice from what sparky made two days ago and rubbed it on his wounds but no healing reaction.

Claw began to breathe heavily and he then fell saying "Sparky these wounds were given to me by you so the infection is going to kill me but you are the cause of the infection She killed me". Claw stopped breathing and soon after his heart stopped. Victini looked a the body and softly said "He is dead but he got what was coming to him". Sparky buried the body and said "You should have left us alone". The body is at least three miles into the forest and she returns to find Victini cooking Pecha Berry soup and then Victini puts some in two clay pots she has and says "Eat up". Sparky and Victini finish supper and fall asleep and the next day Sparky returnes from a patrol with tons of rare candy. Victini asked "How did you get all of those"? Sparky responds "I did a trade with a Weavile and she gave me all this for three Sitrus berry seeds". Sparky unwrapped eight and ate them then she began to glow and change form.

Sparky yells "I am a Luxray"! Victini looks at her and she says "Sparky this is the last time this will happen right"? Sparky looks at her and says "Yes it is the last evolution for me". Soon afterwards She meets another Luxray but that is for another time.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Be kind with the reviews and expect more from me soon. So please rate and be kind reviewing and you can expect a lot more!


End file.
